<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Titles by TheUndertaleHuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865244">Twisted Titles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndertaleHuman/pseuds/TheUndertaleHuman'>TheUndertaleHuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Undersoul Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Undersoul Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Role Reversal, Storyshift AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndertaleHuman/pseuds/TheUndertaleHuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't give Chaos the controls of giving roles.<br/>- - - - -<br/>This is an AU where everyone's roles are shifted. You can find the original roles on my profile.<br/>_ _ _ _ _<br/>(THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM MY NON-EXISTANT FIC THAT I AM WORKING ON. DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED?)<br/>&gt;[Yes] [No]</p>
<p>(YOU MUST ACCEPT THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS HERE --&gt; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1i04yAyic9g_ErBC2kcJg8ZU-JFCVF3CD1cKxLQ8lNkk/edit?usp=sharing)<br/>(DO YOU WISH TO ACCEPT?)<br/>&gt;[Yes] [No]</p>
<p>(VERY WELL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Undersoul Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chaotic Catastrophes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🕈︎☟︎☜︎☠︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 🕈︎☜︎ 👌︎☜︎ ☞︎☼︎☜︎☜︎👎︎✍︎</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't give Chaos the controls of giving roles.<br/>- - - - -<br/>This is an AU where everyone's roles are shifted. You can find the original roles on my profile.<br/>_ _ _ _ _<br/>(THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM MY NON-EXISTANT FIC THAT I AM WORKING ON. DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED?)<br/>&gt;[Yes] [No]</p><p>(YOU MUST ACCEPT THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS HERE --&gt; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1i04yAyic9g_ErBC2kcJg8ZU-JFCVF3CD1cKxLQ8lNkk/edit?usp=sharing)<br/>(DO YOU WISH TO ACCEPT?)<br/>&gt;[Yes] [No]</p><p>(VERY WELL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🕈︎☟︎☜︎☠︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 🕈︎☜︎ 👌︎☜︎ ☞︎☼︎☜︎☜︎👎︎✍︎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chaos." A voice said coldly. "You're late <em>again</em>. This is the second time. The world is resetting for the next run, and you decide to be late?" Light, a higher leveled deity said.</p><p>"Jeez, calm down. it's not like it's the end of the world or anything. Wait no," Chaos said, realizing how she set her words. Light scowled before walking alongside with Chaos down the corridor.</p><p>It was Function Day, where deities were given a function for the AU, from either Fate or Destiny. Light went to Dark and sat down, leaving Chaos alone.</p><p>"Ay Chaos, over here!" Peace said, waving their arm. "Don't screw this up like last time." They immediately glared as Chaos sat down.</p><p>"Don't be harsh on her, she just wanted fun," Sight said, flipping a page through a random book. "Also everyone, shut up. The speech is starting."</p><p> </p><p>"Helloooooo deities! Today, as you know, is Function Day, and I hope nobody messes up this timeline!" Fate said, glancing at a <em>certain</em> deity. Chaos swiftly shoved her hood over her head, before Sight shoved it off again.</p><p>"No wearing hoods inside Function Hall," they hissed.</p><p>"So how Function Day works, to any deities who are new: You are to be given a role, a function in this AU to work as until the timeline is reset. But there are some deities with a specific function, like my friend Time over here! Say 'Hi,' Time!"</p><p>"Leave me alone," Time mumbled, burying his face in his sleeves.</p><p>"Anyways, from the slip of paper you will receive in front of you- Material help me out here, -Will either say Destiny or Fate! Afterwards, go toward me or my sister for your function." A deity clapped his hands twice for slips of papers appearing before everyone. Chaos carefully unfolded the paper. <em>'Destiny'</em>, it read. She watched the other unfold their papers, observing them mouthing 'Fate' or 'Destiny' out loud. "The order of everyone coming over here to the table is in alphabetical order everyone!" Fate yelled across the room.</p>
<hr/><p>"Deity Chaos," Chaos got up as her name was called, walking down the aisle to get her function. </p><p>"Okay, Chaos, Chaos... Where is your folder..." Destiny murmured, looking through the files. "Ah, there it is. So it says here you are a... Role Filer; you give the permanent roles for the current timeline, despite they always have the same roles over and over. Something you can't mess up, for once."</p><p>"Rude."</p><p>"Just saying, you shouldn't have done that last timeline. I don't actually know if Memory completely erased all their memories after that. But even though it happened, I apologize for the others. Oh, and go to the room labeled as 'Character Roles', to do your job. Please don't mess up." Destiny added, before going back to what she was doing. Chaos ran through the giant "school-like" place until she found the room that read as "Character Roles".</p><p>"Okay, I'm here, thank god. What now?" She muttered, glancing around. "Hmm, I can start by giving them their roles," she whispered to herself, walking towards a computer. "Okay, okay, NOW what now?" she wondered, mumbling to herself. "Oh, wait-" she said, realizing there was literally a file called "File Characters". She double clicked on that. It appeared the roles were mixed up. "Okay so I just fix it like it was in the last timeline, alright-" she muttered, still talking to herself. "Doot do do~ doing random file crap~" she hummed, accidentally pressing on the "Random" button. "Wait no- well I can just fix it before hitting confirm-" she accidentally hit Confirm. </p><p>"Fuck."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>☠︎︎⚐︎︎ ⚐︎︎☠︎︎☜︎︎ 😐︎︎☠︎︎⚐︎︎🕈︎︎💧︎︎ 🕈︎︎☟︎︎⚐︎︎ ✋︎︎ ✌︎︎💣︎︎📬︎︎<br/>✋︎︎ ✌︎︎💣︎︎ ✌︎︎ 💣︎︎☜︎︎☼︎︎☜︎︎ 💧︎︎☟︎︎✌︎︎👎︎︎⚐︎︎🕈︎︎📪︎︎<br/>✌︎︎ 🏱︎︎☟︎︎✌︎︎☠︎︎❄︎︎⚐︎︎💣︎︎📬︎︎<br/>✡︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎ 🕈︎︎✋︎︎☹︎︎☹︎︎ 💣︎︎☜︎︎☜︎︎❄︎︎ 💣︎︎☜︎︎ 💧︎︎⚐︎︎⚐︎︎☠︎︎📬︎︎<br/>✋︎︎ ✌︎︎💣︎︎ ☺︎︎🕆︎︎💧︎︎❄︎︎ ✌︎︎ 💧︎︎✋︎︎👎︎︎☜︎︎ 👍︎︎☟︎︎✌︎︎☼︎︎✌︎︎👍︎︎❄︎︎☜︎︎☼︎︎📬︎︎<br/>🕈︎︎☟︎︎⚐︎︎ ✌︎︎💣︎︎ ✋︎︎✍︎︎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. M̷̡̘̦̤̞̝͇̹͐̿̓́̒̈́͒͒̍̓̊̆ͅę̶̺͓̓̈̈́͆̄̂͌̔̐̾̃̋̿̀̍̅̕̚͘͠m̸̢̠̭̮̤̟͊͂͂̉̐͋͆͑̔̐͑͐̀͑̾̾͘͘̚͠͝o̸̢̡̨̬̙̼̺̫͕̺̱͚̺͈̳̗̖̣̖̞̾̐͆͊͐̊̓͒̌̈͌̕͜͜͝͝͠͝r̵̨̖̼̗̟̥̪̺̯̺̲̼̲̫̯̲̦̔į̸͇̞̣̭̬͍̩̯̥̗̝͚̰͍̩̩̲̭̓̋̿͐̀̃̉̚͜ē̵̛̙̼̲̙͔͍̰͖̫̈́̆̽̑͋͒̃̽̍͜s̶̡̢̛̯̬̹̬̳͓̠̲͐̿̉͂̄̌̐̅͒̉͛̇̋̿̔̍̏̃̔̕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📂︎📂︎📂︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎ 📁︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📂︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📂︎📂︎📁︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📂︎📂︎📂︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📂︎📂︎ 📁︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📂︎📂︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📁︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📂︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎ 📁︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📂︎📂︎📂︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎ 📁︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎ 📁︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📂︎📁︎📁︎ 📁︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📂︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📁︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📁︎📂︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📂︎📂︎📂︎ 📁︎📂︎📁︎📂︎📁︎📁︎📂︎📂︎</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🕈︎✋︎☠︎☝︎👎︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎📪︎ 01000010 01001001 01001110 01000001 01010010 01011001</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☠︎︎︎🕯︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎☹︎︎︎🕈︎︎︎✌︎︎︎✡︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ☹︎︎︎✋︎︎︎😐︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎✋︎︎︎💧︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
✋︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ 🏱︎︎︎☜︎︎︎✌︎︎︎👍︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☞︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎☹︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
👌︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☞︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ☜︎︎︎✠︎︎︎🏱︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎✋︎︎︎💣︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☠︎︎︎❄︎︎︎💧︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
👌︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☞︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ☞︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
👌︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☞︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎📬︎︎︎📬︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
👌︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☞︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 🏱︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💧︎︎︎💧︎︎︎☜︎︎︎👎︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎🕈︎︎︎✌︎︎︎✡︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ☟︎︎︎✌︎︎︎🏱︎︎︎🏱︎︎︎✡︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
🕈︎︎︎☟︎︎︎✡︎︎︎ 👍︎︎︎✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎🕯︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 👌︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ☠︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎🕈︎︎︎✍︎︎︎<br/>
🕈︎︎︎☟︎︎︎✡︎︎︎ 👍︎︎︎✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎🕯︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ☝︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎ 👌︎︎︎✌︎︎︎👍︎︎︎😐︎︎︎📪︎︎︎<br/>
❄︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☠︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 😐︎︎︎✋︎︎︎👎︎︎︎💧︎︎︎📪︎︎︎<br/>
❄︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎📬︎︎︎📬︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
📬︎︎︎ 📬︎︎︎ 📬︎︎︎<br/>
✋︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎ 👌︎︎︎☜︎︎︎✌︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎❄︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☞︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎☹︎︎︎ 👎︎︎︎✌︎︎︎✡︎︎︎ ⚐︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎❄︎︎︎💧︎︎︎✋︎︎︎👎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
👌︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☼︎︎︎👎︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☝︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☝︎︎︎📪︎︎︎<br/>
☞︎︎︎☹︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 👌︎︎︎☹︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎💣︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☝︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
⚐︎︎︎☠︎︎︎ 👎︎︎︎✌︎︎︎✡︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ☹︎︎︎✋︎︎︎😐︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎💧︎︎︎☜︎︎︎📪︎︎︎<br/>
😐︎︎︎✋︎︎︎👎︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ☹︎︎︎✋︎︎︎😐︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 🕆︎︎︎💧︎︎︎📬︎︎︎📬︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎✌︎︎︎👎︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☝︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ☝︎︎︎✡︎︎︎💣︎︎︎ ☞︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☼︎︎︎ 💣︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎✞︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ☠︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☝︎︎︎☟︎︎︎❄︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
✋︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ☹︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💧︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 👎︎︎︎✌︎︎︎✡︎︎︎ ⚐︎︎︎☞︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎👍︎︎︎☟︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☹︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎☞︎︎︎❄︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎☹︎︎︎☹︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 👍︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎🏱︎︎︎👍︎︎︎✌︎︎︎😐︎︎︎☜︎︎︎💧︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
💣︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎✋︎︎︎ 👌︎︎︎☼︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎🕈︎︎︎☠︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☜︎︎︎💧︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
☝︎︎︎✌︎︎︎❄︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☼︎︎︎✌︎︎︎👎︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 👌︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎❄︎︎︎❄︎︎︎☹︎︎︎☜︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎💧︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎❄︎︎︎☼︎︎︎✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☝︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 👍︎︎︎✌︎︎︎🏱︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎✌︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ ✡︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎ 👍︎︎︎✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎🏱︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎📪︎︎︎<br/>
✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎👎︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎☞︎︎︎ ✡︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎ 👍︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎☹︎︎︎👎︎︎︎ 💣︎︎︎✌︎︎︎😐︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎☹︎︎︎💣︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎💧︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 👍︎︎︎☹︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎💧︎︎︎☜︎︎︎👎︎︎︎📪︎︎︎<br/>
🕈︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☠︎︎︎ ✡︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎✈︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☪︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎❄︎︎︎📪︎︎︎<br/>
✋︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 👍︎︎︎✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎ 👌︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ☹︎︎︎✋︎︎︎😐︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎✌︎︎︎❄︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎ 👎︎︎︎✋︎︎︎💧︎︎︎🏱︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☠︎︎︎💧︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☝︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
✋︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ 🏱︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎❄︎︎︎❄︎︎︎✡︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ☝︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☠︎︎︎☠︎︎︎✌︎︎︎ ☹︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💧︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ ☞︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎✞︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎📪︎︎︎<br/>
❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎✌︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎☹︎︎︎☹︎︎︎ ⚐︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎☼︎︎︎ ☞︎︎︎☼︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☠︎︎︎👎︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☹︎︎︎☹︎︎︎ 👌︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎☠︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💣︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎👍︎︎︎☟︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☹︎︎︎📪︎︎︎<br/>
☠︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎👌︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎👎︎︎︎✡︎︎︎ ☟︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎ 💣︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎✞︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎ 👎︎︎︎✋︎︎︎☞︎︎︎☞︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☠︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎👍︎︎︎☟︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☹︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ ☞︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☼︎︎︎ ✌︎︎︎☠︎︎︎✡︎︎︎ ☼︎︎︎☜︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💧︎︎︎⚐︎︎︎☠︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
📬︎︎︎ 📬︎︎︎ 📬︎︎︎<br/>
✋︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💧︎︎︎ 🏱︎︎︎☜︎︎︎✌︎︎︎👍︎︎︎☜︎︎︎☞︎︎︎🕆︎︎︎☹︎︎︎📬︎︎︎<br/>
📬︎︎︎ 📬︎︎︎ 📬︎︎︎<br/>
✋︎︎︎ 🕈︎︎︎✋︎︎︎💧︎︎︎☟︎︎︎ ✋︎︎︎❄︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎❄︎︎︎✌︎︎︎✡︎︎︎☜︎︎︎👎︎︎︎ ❄︎︎︎☟︎︎︎☜︎︎︎ 💧︎︎︎✌︎︎︎💣︎︎︎☜︎︎︎📬︎︎︎</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🏱︎☹︎☜︎✌︎💧︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎☹︎🏱︎ 💣︎☜︎📬︎</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>☠︎⚐︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎💧︎ 🕈︎☟︎⚐︎ ✋︎ ✌︎💣︎📬︎<br/>✋︎ ✌︎💣︎ ✌︎ 💣︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ 💧︎☟︎✌︎👎︎⚐︎🕈︎📪︎<br/>✌︎ 🏱︎☟︎✌︎☠︎❄︎⚐︎💣︎📬︎<br/>✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 💣︎☜︎☜︎❄︎ 💣︎☜︎ 💧︎⚐︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎<br/>✋︎ ✌︎💣︎ ☺︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ ✌︎ 💧︎✋︎👎︎☜︎ 👍︎☟︎✌︎☼︎✌︎👍︎❄︎☜︎☼︎📬︎<br/>🕈︎☟︎⚐︎ ✌︎💣︎ ✋︎✍︎</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>